This is an application to obtain a new multi-purpose flow cytometer (the Coulter EPICS 752) to update and expand our current multi-user Core Facility. As a multi-purpose instrument, we include in our proposal, a request for accessories which permit: sampling directly from 96-well plates (Micro-Sample Delivery); stable UV and visible excitation lines (Dye laser) for multicolor fluorescent analysis; single cell deposition (Auto- clone); campus wide compatible and user friendly operating systems (Coulter Easy 2, Gateway and CytoLogic software with EpiNet/Computer system); and very importantly, good sorter function with future upgradability. This proposal arises from the Flow Cytometry Committee at the University of Nebraska Medical Center which oversees the operation of our now somewhat dated, frequently down and heavily oversubscribed Ortho 50H system. The majority of the major users on this campus have participated in this application and strongly feel that the acquisition of new equipment to add additional analysis and sorting power as well as develop further research strategies, is a crucial aspect of successful competition for new and continuing NIH supported research at our institution. The researchers who would employ this instrument are supported by many NIH Institutions (AI, CA, HD, AA) and have an excellent record of prior and current funding. We also are acutely aware of the rapid growth of "high-tech" applications in modern basic an clinical research and fully expect to add other NIH supported users to the user group. We will encourage other NIH supported and non-NIH supported scientists to take advantage of the facility as time and availability permit with the interest of enhancing their ultimate potential for future NIH funding. The successful but now overtaxed use of our current aging instrument has given us both the experience and desire to significantly upgrade our Core Facility. We are certain that the presence of an existing administration in the form of an advisory Flow Cytometry Committee, a well trained an experienced flow sorter specialist and many experienced users will allow quick start up and efficient application of the new Flow Cytometer in ongoing and future projects.